


A New Error

by shimodesu



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies), Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Crossover, Henry Cavill - Freeform, M/M, One Night Stands, ben affleck - Freeform, bottom!henry
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimodesu/pseuds/shimodesu
Summary: I see you.
Relationships: Ben Affleck/Henry Cavill, Tom "Redfly" Davis/August Walker
Kudos: 3





	A New Error

那只是一次任務。

「現在是怎麼樣，中情局連我們都要監視了？」「我叫沃克。」  
第一次碰面並不能算是多友好的場景，吝于展現信任的下場就是大家拔槍相向，好好打上一架後發現都是自己人，甚至要相處上至少一個月的時間。自稱叫沃克的高大探員像是該死的惡性腫瘤，當你意會到無法擺脫後只能學著與之相處。但主教不喜歡他，兄弟檔不喜歡他，鯰魚沒有表現出喜惡，只是對於多一個人加入任務感到格外興奮。

「我們需要新血，老是跟你們這群混蛋在一起我都要無聊死了。」「但你還活著替我們開飛機啊是不是？」  
班尼和鐵頭的訕笑聲混著主教無可奈何的白眼，沃克沒特別說什麼。他其實也只聽過沃克自我介紹的那一句話，有時候他不禁會懷疑沃克根本是他的幻覺，中情局根本沒派一個特務來，他們也就還是五人小隊。但其他人都聽得見並看得見沃克，所以問題絕對不是他，沃克才是問題。  
「嘿湯姆。」來自沃克的聲音又響起了，直呼他的名字後丟了一把手槍過來。那雙看向他的眼睛藍得很不真切，被毛髮覆蓋的臉卻又看不出任何情緒，他向來擅長這個的，但他讀不懂沃克。

這次的任務目標是要找出藏在雨林裡的叛逃特務，不確定是中情局的抑或是軍情六處的，但這並不是那麼重要，反正基本上就是殺光所有人。他們僅是國家機器裡的清道夫，不問問題沒有疑慮，協助掩飾那些不能被外人所知的狗屁事。從沃克一連冷靜的爆了好幾個人的頭來看，他大概能猜到這個傢伙就跟他們沒什麼兩樣，不，他天生就是幹這行的。  
他在給剛才射歪的保全補上一槍後抬起頭，意外和不遠處的沃克對上眼。像是南美洲湛藍海洋的眼睛帶著一些輕蔑，和好奇，他不懂。但他來不及想透徹，下一秒漆黑的槍口便瞄準向他，接著就是子彈飛出的呼嘯聲和擊中血肉的悶聲。溫暖的鮮血濺上他的右臉，震耳欲聾的嗡嗡聲充斥所有感官，主教朝他跑來，從未見過的緊張神情佔據視野，過了好一陣子才聽見細微的人聲。  
「你想害死自己啊？」  
夾在縫隙中的藍眼睛依舊沒有表情。

那天晚上他們霸佔了一間空屋子充當睡處，幾個人搜集回來的木頭足以升起兩個小營火取暖。大家達成了守夜輪班的約定，而為了給剛才自己分神所造成的驚嚇道歉，他給自己排在人類普遍最嗜睡的時間，其他人也無異議的都接受這樣的道歉。  
他坐在靠近門口的火堆前，靜靜盯著火舌舔舐每一塊接觸到的木材，霹啪作響倒也是一種詭異的安寧。不屬於他的影子不知不覺壟罩住他，不用回頭就可以知道是誰。連問沃克到底想做甚麼都懶了，只是緊緊抓著腿邊的手槍一直到沃克也在他身旁坐下，斜眼瞧了一下發現沒武器。

「你今天分心了。」在他數到了第78秒的時候，特務先開了口。「為什麼？」  
為什麼？他也想問，可在說出任何理由前嘴角先拉扯成了一個奇特的角度，沃克肯定是看見了，因為此時此刻他也側過頭與他對視。  
「我看見你。」

接踵而來的事情發生得太快，他在咬上沃克異常柔軟的嘴唇時這樣想著。兩人像野獸一般用力扯開彼此的衣物與褲頭，沃克濕熱的吐息直直打上他的左臉，然後在自己的肉莖被握住時昂起脖頸發出滿足的悶哼。特務的吻毫無章法卻充滿急迫的欲望，他忍不住親密的舔吻他的脖子、他的乳粒，盡可能的逼出更多過於性感的吟哦，可又在他差點發出更大聲響吵醒其他人的時候用力吻住他。沃克甚至在高潮的瞬間咬住他的下唇，這一咬肯定是會流血的，他在清理手上精液的同時才想到。  
「我其實一點都不想來。」「沒人會想到這種鳥地方，孩子。」他不禁輕聲笑出來，順便再扔一塊木柴進火堆裡。沃克把上衣拉回原本的樣子，被火光照亮的側臉沒有留下任何一點情欲的痕跡，他發現那雙藍眼睛染上了一層淡淡的橘紅，像極了幾年後他再見到他時一旁正值黃昏的巴西海灘。  
「但我看見你。」  
他沒有繼續追問下去，只是看著特務站起身，整理好褲子之後便離開了這個突然顯得過於空曠的空間。後續到底是怎麼完成任務的他也不記得了，但其實每次任務都大同小異，他們總是能全身而退並達成要求，剩下的不外乎是子彈與刀光譜出的各種插曲。

幾個人把所剩無幾的槍枝彈藥整理在小屋前廊上，然後不約而同的一直望著斜前方的天空期待直升機趕緊降落在面前，帶他們回到家裡那張舒適的床上。空檔中不外乎會聽到鯰魚說下次再也不跟大夥一塊出任務了，接著就是班尼那小鬼故作難過的同他撒嬌，鐵頭和主教就會一起抱怨那小鬼都沒這麼愛他們過。  
「下次我可不再和人一同出任務了。」誰也沒想到的聲音在一片和樂融融中響起，所有人彷佛被嚇到一般全停下了動作。沃克自己也發現了，眨了眨眼睛後皺起眉頭應該是在思考要怎麼做。  
「嘿沃克，你的通訊器沒關好。」  
他大喊，接著便是所有人的笑聲，過了幾秒鐘後，他聽見了沃克的，細微到他甚至以為是自己的幻覺。可他望向他，發現藏在鬍鬚下的嘴角不經意的向上揚起。

那只是一次任務，但他卻怎麼樣都忘不了。


End file.
